


Dangerous Blues || Ryden

by Daisy_Dawson



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryan Ross - Fandom, Ryden - Fandom, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: 1969, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hippies, M/M, Multi, Woodstock
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Dawson/pseuds/Daisy_Dawson
Summary: Robert ha tenido una idea terrible: llevar a Ryan hasta Bethel para intentar conseguirle un número en el festival de Woodstock. El músico no lo tiene muy claro pero, ¿qué sabrá él cuando le duele tanto la cabeza que cree haber olvidado hasta su nombre?Los planes quizás no salen como esperaban, y es que la nueva fiebre juvenil se ha apoderado de Robert mucho antes de que Ryan pudiese bajarse de la caravana. Para su desgracia, un grupo de cristianos y una bruja pagana han decidido hacerle compañía en aquel extraño lugar. ¿Llegará a convertirse en un famoso cantante o quedará atrapado para siempre en aquel universo artificial?TW: Abuso de drogas, escenas sexuales





	1. Prólogo

–¡Ryan, abre la puerta o la tiraré abajo!

 

No fue tanto la voz, como el imparable vaivén de unos puños sobre la madera, lo que lo hizo despegar sus pestañas. En la habitación de aquel motel había mucha vez, tal vez demasiada. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta de que le dolían los ojos, aquella sensación se había trasladado a sus sienes y, de ahí, a todo su cuerpo. Se sentía como si le hubiesen dado una paliza, pero la realidad es que estaba tumbado en la cama del lugar, completamente desnudo y con un brazo desconocido abrazándolo. Aquello no era raro. De hecho, era su rutina.

Al reconocer la voz de su representante, no tuvo más remedio que salir de entre las sábanas y, con desgana, vestirse con lo primero que encontrase por el suelo: unos pantalones marrones y una camisa con manchas de la noche anterior más que evidentes.

 

Para cuando abrió la puerta, Robert lo esperaba de brazos cruzados, moviendo la pierna como un cachorro nervioso a la espera de que su amo le de una golosina. Su expresión de alegría no cambió ni siquiera cuando el joven lo miró, con sus infinitas ojeras y el cabello sucio y enredado.

 

–¿Buena noche?

–No quiero hablar de...

–¡Eso da igual! Te necesito listo en una hora, tengo una oportunidad para ti que no podrás rechazar.

–Te aseguro que sí. –Respondió Ryan, intentando mantener el equilibrio, apoyado en el marco de la puesta. –¿Otro show en un bar? ¿Es eso? Ya te dije que voy a dejarlo, no quiero formar parte de una estúpida banda de jazz.

–¡Eh, no lo llames estúpido! –Robert frunció el ceño, aproximando sus pobladas cejas a lo que, de lejos, se había convertido en una sola. –Criticar el jazz y halagar el country debería estar prohibido.

–Dale gracias al blues que ambas cosas están lo suficientemente cerca como para que tú y yo no nos matemos. –El joven músico se pasó una mano por el rostro, muy cansado. –¿De qué se trata?

–Algo grande... ¡Muy grande! Dúchate, prepara las maletas y corre a la caravana.

–Pero...

–Una hora. –Lo advirtió el hombre, dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro antes de echar a andar por el pasillo. –¡Ni un minuto tarde!

–Joder...

 

Y tras decir aquello, Ryan cerró la puerta de nuevo. Tenía el estómago del revés, la boca seca y, por algún motivo que no conseguía recordar,  _No place to go_  de Fleetwood Mac sonaba en su cabeza como si tuviese un tocadiscos en su interior. A lo mejor el alcohol lo estaba volviendo loco o, peor aún, era su propio cerebro de forma completamente natural el que no funcionaba bien. No podía juzgar a su cabeza por algo que, de todos modos, se había buscado él solito al rendirse ante los encantos del rock cuando Elvis aun tenía éxito.

No se fiaba un pelo de Robert, pero tampoco conocía a otra persona lo suficientemente cualificada para el trabajo y que, además, no le pidiese más dólares de los que podía ofrecerle. ¿Merecía acaso a alguien mejor? Durante toda su vida, Ryan había sido un incompetente. Sus fracasos como hijo, novio, prometido, estudiante, soldado y, ahora, también como músico; eran la prueba clara de que su nombre estaba en el diccionario de antónimos justo al lado de la palabra "éxito". Tampoco esperaba sacar adelante al país si, a sus veintiún años, tampoco había conseguido salir triunfante un solo día de su miserable vida. Si hubiese ido a Vietnam, no habría durado más de tres horas en campo de batalla sin que alguien lo hubiese disparado en la distancia. Una pena que, de haber sucedido, no habría podido darle las gracias a su enemigo.

 

–¿Qué hora es?

 

Una voz muy dulce y algo rasgada lo llamó desde la cama. Sobre el colchón, una joven de cabello castaño y senos abultados intentaba incorporarse como buenamente podía. Al igual que él, estaba desnuda y, por sus gestos, con una resaca terrible. Aun así, cuando se retiró el cabello del rostro dejó a la vista sus bonitos rasgos: ojos marrones y redondos, nariz puntiaguda, labios abultados y pómulos marcados. Aunque, si creía que su rostro era bello, era porque aun no se había parado a mirar su cuerpo. Tenía las piernas bastante largas, con los muslos ligeramente fuertes, al igual que su abdomen. Aun así, su cintura parecía minúscula en comparación y, sobre ella, estaban los senos más bonitos que recordaba. Y eso que, últimamente, había visto muchos más de lo que alguien creería. Ryan los miró por un largo periodo de tiempo, deteniéndose en la curva que dibujaban al llegar al pezón oscuro.

La chica volvió a preguntar y él, ensimismado, miró el reloj de su muñeca.

 

–Son las... diez. Casi y cuarto.

–Entonces vuelvo a dormir. –Y, sin opción a negativas, volvió a echarse sobre la cama.

–¡No! O sea, quiero decir. Tienes que marcharte, tengo que trabajar.

–Anoche no dijiste eso...

–Digo muchas cosas cuando bebo. –Se excusó, acercándose a la joven. –El caso es que tienes que marcharte, y yo también.

–Mira tío –la joven se giró hacia él, mirándolo de forma desafiante. –, anoche me dijiste que podría dormir todo lo que quisiese, que las estrellas del rock no tenéis horarios y esas mierdas. Y hoy, no solo me despierto con la peor resaca del mundo, sino que coges y me echas. ¿Lo ves normal?

–Sí.

 

La chica frunció el ceño y, tras echarlo a un lado de un manotazo, se puso en pie. Su ropa estaba esparcida por el suelo y, al igual que la del chico, estaba llena de manchas de un tono mucho más desagradable.

 

–Que puto asco...

–Lo siento si te tiré encima una copa.

–¿Una copa? –La chica puso los ojos en blanco y, sin pedirle permiso, se puso una de sus camisas. –Me vomitaste en la camiseta mientras follábamos.

–¿Llevabas la camiseta?

–¡No! Pero estaba en medio. ¡Pero ese no es el punto! –La muchacha alzó una ceja, muy seria. –Di cómo me llamo.

–¿Disculpa?

–Mi nombre, ¿te acuerdas de él? ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que hablamos?

 

Ryan hizo memoria, o lo intentó. De hecho, pensó durante tanto tiempo que, a falta de respuesta, la joven se cruzó de brazos muy enfadada. Sabía lo que continuaba tras aquella escena, lo había vivido ya demasiadas veces.

 

–Mi nombre es Ashley y estudio psicología en la Universidad de Chicago. ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de esto último? –Ryan negó. –Poder sacarte un diagnóstico y, déjame mirar en mis libros... Ah sí, eres un gilipollas. ¡Que te den!

 

El chico ni siquiera se movió del lugar cuando ella se fue, mucho menos segundos antes cuando lo había insultado. Ella tenía razón, era un gilipollas.

 

En cincuenta minutos, Ryan había conseguido ducharse, recoger sus pertenencias, beber dos litros de agua y vomitar cuatro veces. A juzgar por el sabor, debía haberse pasado con el tequila y el whisky pero, si era totalmente sincero consigo mismo, siempre era así. Sobre todo, cuando estaban en Chicago y, además, la noche había sido un desastre.

Habían dado un buen concierto, ligado con unas chicas e, incluso, conseguido propinas. Aun con esas, Ryan no se sentía del todo cómodo con ello, y es que más allá de las mujeres, el alcohol y las fiestas, deseaba que su música produjese algo en la gente. Para su desgracia, esa parte de hombre destrozado, pero con alma solo era otra de las cosas que compartía con la mayoría de los artistas masculinos del momento. De nada le servía vender determinadas letras si cada noche acababa con una mujer distinta en su cama, su padre tenía razón, era un desastre de persona. Aunque, si lo pensaba fríamente, peor había sido él en su papel como progenitor en el que, por cierto, había fallado estrepitosamente.

 

–Vaya chico, cada día son más guapas.

–¿Disculpa?

–Las chicas. –Puntualizó Robert, que lo esperaba apoyado en la caravana. –Podrías haberte traído a esta, tenía unas tetas enormes.

–Deja de ser grosero ¿quieres? –Dijo Ryan con cara de asco, guardando su diminuta maleta en el interior del vehículo.

–Yo no soy quien las mete en su cama. Dime una cosa, ¿cómo tenía el coño? Dicen por ahí que ahora se lo dejan solo con una línea muy fina.

–Robert, hazte un favor y cállate. Eres repugnante.

–Otra vez, amigo mío. Yo no soy quien se acuesta con ellas.

–No me verás hablando de ellas por ahí, mucho menos contigo. –Respondió el músico, poniéndose unas gafas de sol, dejando que las gotas de agua que caían de sus mechones humedeciesen los cristales. –Bueno, desembucha, farsante.

–Ross, seré muchas cosas, pero no un mentiroso. –Robert se chupó la palma de la mano y, seguidamente, pasó esta por su pelo. –Van a celebrar un festival en Bethel y buscan músicos que participen.

–Claro, y me han elegido a mi, el imbécil que toca en Chicago una vez al mes por dos dólares...

–¿Pero tú eres tonto? ¡Claro que no te han elegido! Pero eso es porque no te conocen. Pero no importa, porque yo conseguiré que actúes, te lo prometo.

 

Ryan se encendió un cigarrillo y, tras dar un par de caladas y beber medio litro de agua, lo señaló de forma acusatoria.

 

–Nos vas a meter en un lío.

–¿Tenemos otra cosa que hacer? Anda, sube a la caravana y deja de beber agua, no pienso parar a que mees cada cinco minutos.

–Mala suerte, me mearé en el asiento. –Respondió el músico, dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa justo antes de tomar asiento.

 

Una vez los dos estuvieron dentro, Robert puso la radio. Otra vez  _No place to go,_ parecía ser que Ryan no tenía escapatoria y, rendido a su voluntad se limitó a acomodarse en el asiento, con el brazo colgando por la ventanilla.

 

–Oye Robert, una cosa.

–Dime tío.

–Se llamaba Ashley y hoy he aprendido una cosa que tú también deberías aplicarte. Su nombre es más importante que sus tetas que, por cierto, eran preciosas.

–¡Lo sabía!


	2. Capítulo 1

Había perdido la cuenta de las horas que habían echado en carretera, más aún aquellas que llevaban tirados en mitad de una nacional abarrotada de coches. Ryan había pasado más tiempo dormido que despierto, y es que la resaca no le había desaparecido en los dos días que llevaban de camino.

Eran trece horas de coche sin paradas, pero cuando uno viajaba con Robert, lo raro era llegar al destino en el tiempo esperado. Aquel hombre hablaba y bebía más de lo que conducía y, aunque el peligro no era algo a lo que temiese, prefería no morir en una furgoneta vieja a manos de un chalado al que había rescatado de los suburbios de Las Vegas.

Hacía un día precioso, con el sol más esplendido que el joven músico había visto en mucho tiempo. A su izquierda, un pequeño escarabajo donde iba una familia con niños; a la derecha, un coche rojo donde viajaban varios estudiantes; y, al frente, un autobús escolar de lo que parecía ser un instituto católico.

Robert apretó la mano contra el claxon.

 

–Sabes que los pitidos no van a hacer que el resto de los vehículos desaparezcan, ¿no?

–Pero al menos podré hacer que avancen.

–Creo que no funciona así. –Ryan sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, aun con los ojos guardados tras las grandes gafas de sol. –Estaremos aquí hasta mañana, probablemente.

–¿Con las monjas en frente nuestro? –Robert exhaló una carcajada grave y desagradable. –Si se aburren les puedo enseñar la polla, será mejor que sepan lo que hay antes de llegar al festival.

–Por Dios Robert, eres repugnante. –Se quejó el chico, dando una larga calada.

–Es lo que te espera a ti en diez años.

–Lo dudo mucho y, de ser así, espero estar muerto antes de que ocurra.

 

Antes de que Robert respondiese, Ryan se bajó de la caravana, ignorando sus gritos. Estaba cansado de estar sentado y, más aun, de su acompañante. Si por él fuese se habría quedado en Chicago y, quizás, hasta habría pasado más de un día con Ashley. Aunque ese, por mucho que quisiese convencerse de lo contrario, no era su estilo.

 

Al igual que él, otros de los viajeros de los coches contiguos también habían decidido dar un corto paseo para estirar las piernas, disfrutar del aire o, simplemente, escapar de la compañía. Él sabía muy bien cómo era esto último y es que, desde que había rechazado ir a la universidad, su vida había consistido en ir de la mano de Robert por casi todo el territorio estadounidense, aunque intentando fingir que este no estaba.

Había algo en su compañero que lo asustaba y asqueaba a partes iguales. En momentos como aquellos, donde cualquier ente femenino parecía una preciosa presa para Robert, agradecía no ser una mujer. Con tantas horas en hoteles y carreteras, no quería pensar en lo que habría sido capaz de hacer.

 

Algunas de las monjas del autobús cercano habían decidido bajar del auto y, con guitarras y panderetas, celebraban el día al ritmo de  _It won't be long,_ de los Beatles. Con movimientos modestos que apenas meneaban un poco su vestuario, bailaban entre ellas, aunque la voz que cantaba la canción no era la de una mujer. Ryan, curioso, se acercó a aquel extraño grupo que ocupaba el diminuto espacio que había entre los coches. Sobre el capó, un chico que llevaba el cabello liso y cortado a tazón, tocaba la guitarra y daba voz a aquella melodía. Junto a él, otro hombre bastante más mayor y con apariencia de cura, daba palmas.

 

–No sabía que la iglesia estuviese a favor del rock. –Dijo Ryan, apoyando su peso en el autobús una vez la canción llegó a su final, mirando a las monjas con una sonrisa amable. –Aunque es entrañable. Por favor, continuad, sois lo más alegre del lugar.

–¡Claro que podemos, la música es expresión! –Dijo una de ellas, que parecía de mediana edad.

–Tiene usted razón.

–¿Has tenido que venir hasta Woodstock para ver disfrutar a los católicos? –El chico de la guitarra se giró hacia él, sonriendo. –La vida es una celebración, y eso es lo que hacemos.

–Tú no eres una monja. –Dijo Ryan.

–Vaya, veo que eres un gran observador. –Respondió el muchacho, alargando la mano. –Brendon Urie, proyecto de cura.

–Ryan Ross, músico y pecador. –Contestó el joven, estrechando su mano, cordial. –¿Os enseñan a tocar la guitarra en el monasterio?

 

Una de las monjas se rió por lo bajito y, poco a poco, el resto la imitaron. Brendon simplemente negó y, el otro hombre, fingió no haber escuchado nada.

 

–No, claro que no. Me enseñó mi padre.

–¿Eres hijo de un músico?

–Algo así. Él tocaba para la iglesia, nos reuníamos los domingos y cantábamos todos juntos, como hacíamos ahora.

–¿Cantabais canciones de los Beatles? Vaya, de repente siento deseos de hacerme católico.

–Jovencito... –Una de las monjas más mayores se acercó a Ryan, cortando a Brendon antes de que este pudiese siquiera hablar. Con cuidado, le puso una mano en el brazo, apretando un poquito. –Eres músico ¿no? Toca algo para nosotras, Brendon siempre canta la misma canción.

–Sor Martha, eso es completamente falso.

 

La mujer rodó los ojos y Ryan, que tenía una gran sonrisa, se limitó a sonreír. No era creyente, pero no podía negarle nada a una mujer con aquella expresión tan amable, mucho menos si aquello iba a hundir un poco el ego de aquel que se creía perfecto y, ¿Quién pecaba más de aquello que alguien perteneciente a la iglesia? Probablemente solo Robert.

Sin pedir permiso, se subió al capó del autobús y, con el mismo ímpetu, le arrebató la guitarra de entre las manos a aquel chico. Ahora llegaba la cuestión más compleja, ¿qué cantaba para aquellas personas? Todas las canciones que conocía tenían un doble sentido que llevaba a lo sexual. Pensó en  _Norwegian Wood_ y en todo el tiempo que había perdido queriendo tocarla y perdiendo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Estaba dispuesto a tocar cuando, sin previo aviso, los coches comenzaron a moverse. Antes de que Robert pitase de nuevo, Ryan había devuelto la guitarra al otro joven y bajado del autobús.

 

–Les prometo tocar algo cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, se lo aseguro. Por ahora, me marcho, mi compañero me reclama. ¡Encantado, señoritas y... Brendon!

–Encantado... –Respondió el susodicho, sonriendo.

 

Cuando el claxon sonó por quinta vez, Ryan entró en la caravana, dando un fuerte portazo.

 

–¡Nos movemos y tú te vas de fiesta con las monjas! Van a ser ellas quien te lleven como vuelvas a mover el culo del asiento.

–Vale, no me importa, han demostrado ser bastante más divertidas que tú.

 

 

*******

 

 

El césped de los prados de Bethel era lo suficientemente largo como para que sus traseros no se resintiesen una vez se pasasen sobre el mismo más tiempo del necesario. Robert se había marchado con la excusa de los negocios, aunque mucho antes de que doblase la esquina entre mantas de picnic y tipis, lo vio coqueteando con un grupo de muchachas. Claramente, aquello no lo extrañaba, sabía desde el segundo que había salido del hotel de Chicago que lo único que conseguiría en Woodstock sería hierva y, con suerte, un ligue que le durase los días que estuviesen allí.

 

Ryan claramente no se había preparado mentalmente para aquella situación, aunque tampoco era como si se preparase con antelación para absolutamente nada. Su vida tenía una dinámica de causa y efecto en la que, la mayoría de las veces, ni siquiera era él mismo quien tomaba las decisiones que marcasen el camino que debía seguir. En aquella ocasión, como de costumbre, estaba completamente solo y, de no ser porque aún tenían varias botellas en la caravana que lo salvarían de su inminente suicidio social, estaría asustado.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había estado fuera de la ciudad, aunque sin duda alguna, la mejor parte de ese día era que nadie se estaba fijando en él.

Poco tenía que ver con sus pésimos conciertos en locales ridículos donde el público terminaba casi por echarlo del escenario. No es que fuese malo, sino que no era nadie. La gente pagaba por ver a Janis Joplin o Los Beatles, algo que entendía a la perfección. En su caso, solo era Ryan Ross, un fracasado de Las Vegas que a duras penas conseguía sacar más de cien dólares por noche. No es que aquello le diese para vivir, pero prefería fingir que seguía haciendo algo útil con su vida. Lo que fuese con tal de no ir a Vietnam o de vuelta a Nevada. Su padre era un capullo con el que no quería vivir, y su madre llevaba sin saber de él dos años. Dudaba que alguno de los dos quisiese verle el pelo de nuevo y, como consecuencia, de repente Bethel se le antojaba como el destino ideal para unas vacaciones.

 

Sin dudarlo, cogió su guitarra de la parte trasera de la caravana y, con ella a la espalda, echó a andar por la pradera. La mayoría de las personas que estaban allí debían rondar los veinte años, algunos más mayores incluso iban acompañados de sus pequeños retoños. Ryan tuvo que frenar su paso cuando un niño de unos dos años, desnudo, comenzó a bailar en mitad de lo que había decidido que fuese su camino. Su madre lo estaba animando dando palmas a las que, con desparpajo infantil, el crío movía sus rechonchas piernecitas.

Enternecido, el chico imitó el gesto de la mujer y, sonriente, acompañó aquel sonido con el de sus propias manos al chocar. Se preguntó si alguna vez él había vivido algo parecido con sus progenitores, si acaso estos le habían brindado un mínimo de atención. En lo que a él respectaba, haciendo uso de su memoria infinita, no había indicio alguno de que aquello hubiese ocurrido. No podía culparlos, él tampoco habría querido tenerse como hijo.

 

Habría podido pasar horas con aquella enternecedora familia, pero prefería huir antes de que un niño removiese todas las emociones que había conseguido ocultar en consecuencia a sus propias carencias. Aquello era enorme, su guitarra era pesada y, antes siquiera de que se hubiese despedido, siguió su camino colina abajo. El escenario estaba colocado en lo que parecía un pequeño valle y, frente a él, los más jóvenes comenzaban a amontonarse para intentar conseguir un sitio que mereciese la pena. Desde el punto de vista de Ryan, todo aquel lugar era igual de valioso. Solo por poder escapar del ruido de la carretera, el calor asfixiante del asfalto y las charlas de Robert, aquello se le antojaba como un paraíso.

 

–¿Ryan? –Una voz lo llamó y él detuvo su paso, girándose. –¡Que bueno! Este sitio es gigantesco, que bien que coincidiésemos de nuevo.

–Ah, hola. –El joven músico miró a aquella especie de monaguillo adulto que había conocido en la carretera. –¿Te dejan separarte de la comunidad cristiana en un sitio como este?

–¿Qué...? Claro. Tengo autonomía, no soy un robot. Además, este lugar es maravilloso. ¡Mira cuanta gente!

–Demasiada.

–No, no. Todo el mundo es muy amable aquí. Merece la pena que seamos tantos si, entre nosotros, estamos en paz.

–Oye Brandon.

–Brendon.

–Eso. –Ryan se encendió un cigarrillo y, con amabilidad, le ofreció. El chico negó educadamente, a lo que este se encogió de hombros. –¿Cuántos años tienes?

–Veinte.

–¿Y por qué quieres hacerte cura? No quiero joderte, es simple curiosidad.

 

Brendon, confuso, se pasó las manos por la camisa para alisarla. Lo cierto es que nunca le habían hecho esa pregunta pues, en su círculo cercano, manifestar interés por formar parte de la Iglesia era algo más que admirable.

 

–Es... Madre mía, es muy largo de explicar.

–Tengo tiempo.

–Brendon, sol. –Una de las monjas apareció junto a ellos. Ryan hizo un gesto amable con la cabeza para saludar. –Vamos a preparar todo para estar cómodos. ¿Nos ayudas?

–Claro, ahora mismo voy sor Agnes.

 

La mujer, que parecía cansada, dudó un poco antes de marcharse, pero ante la ilusión del tono del muchacho, no le quedó más remedio que fiarse. Sin embargo, Ryan no parecía darle la misma confianza. El músico no podía culparle, no era exactamente la persona que alguien le presentaría a sus familiares.

 

–Me tengo que marchar. Pero si luego tienes tiempo...

–Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, no me ata nada a ninguna parte. Además, si no te encuentro, estoy seguro de que daré con los hábitos de alguna de tus acompañantes.

 

A diferencia de lo que Ryan esperaba, Brendon se rió.

 

–Estaré libre en unas dos horas. Sor Martha solo quiere que coloquemos todo de una manera que les permita estar cómodas.

–¿Trajisteis camas?

–¿Qué? No. Yo dormiré sobre una manta en una de nuestras tiendas.

–Joder, la puta tienda. –Ryan casi da un bote en el sitio, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

–¿Qué tienda?

–Mi tienda.

–¿Qué pasa con tu tienda?

–Que no le he sacado, ni siquiera se montarla.

–Tranquilo.

–Estoy tranquilo. –El músico se encogió de hombros y, antes de que pudiese terminar de alzarlos, Brendon colocó sus manos sobre ellos.

–Puedo ayudarte yo luego. Lo que sea por no tocar la misma canción una y otra vez.

 

Ryan, que vio la desesperación y la inocencia en sus ojos, sonrió para sí mismo y asintió, con más burla que pena.

 

–Vale, pero nada de intentar convertirme.

–¿Dónde estás?

–En la zona alta, cerca de una familia que tiene un niño que baila desnudo. ¿Lo encontrarás?

–¿Bromeas? Soy todo un explorador. –Brendon se dio un golpe en el pecho, dramáticamente. –Confía en mí.

–No lo hago, te he conocido hoy.

–Pues hazlo. –Le riñó el joven y, con un golpecito en el hombro, se despidió. –¡Ten todo preparado!

 

Ryan asintió varias veces, dejando que se marchase. Observó su torpe carrera hasta donde se encontraban el resto de sus compañeras y, aguantándose una carcajada, se guardó las manos en los bolsillos, siguiendo su camino. La tienda podía esperar en el auto.

De hecho, hubo de estar allí hasta que comenzó a atardecer y Ryan, cansado de pasear entre desconocidos y, en algunos casos, unirse a su fiesta particular, volvió de nuevo al punto de partida. Sentado a los pies del auto le esperaba Brendon, que se había cambiado de ropa y ahora llevaba una camisa azul y un chaleco marrón, perdiendo la apariencia de enviado de Dios en la Tierra. En su ausencia, parecía haberse estado divirtiendo con una pulsera que estiraba entre sus dedos. Ryan pasó de largo, dirección a la parte trasera del coche. Brendon, una vez lo reconoció, se levantó de golpe.

 

–No sacaste la tienda.

–No, ni lo voy a hacer. He estado pensando que sería estúpido hacerlo cuando llevo un colchón en la parte trasera, ¿no crees?

–¿Llevas un colchón?

–Llevo una casa en este trasto.

 

El joven abrió las puertas del auto y tomó asiento, dejando las piernas colgando en el aire y la guitarra alejada. Brendon lo miró durante varios segundos y, finalmente, se sentó a su lado, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo. Sin decir nada, observó la parte del coche que le permitía su disimulo. En el techo había telas tintadas que parecían portar todos los colores del espectro de luz.

 

–¿Por qué no fumas? –Preguntó Ryan, cortando sus pequeños segundos privados. –Todo el mundo lo hace.

–Nunca lo he probado.

–¿Tu padre no fuma?

–Sí, fuma muchísimo de hecho. –Brendon se rascó la nuca. –Y mis hermanos también.

–¿Tu familia es grande? –Preguntó Ryan, encendiéndose un nuevo cigarrillo.

–Tengo cuatro hermanos y dos perros.

–Definitivamente, tienes una familia enorme. –El músico dio una larga calada y, ante la mirada curiosa de su compañero, le ofreció el cigarrillo. –Pruébalo.

 

Brendon dudó durante casi diez segundos. Finalmente, y tras mirar a su alrededor, lo cogió entre sus dedos. No sabía fumar, pero aun así se lo llevó a los labios y dio una calada bastante más larga de lo que esperaba. El sabor agrio lo asqueó en un principio y, como respuesta hizo una mueca que le hizo tragar aire. Aquello, sumado al humo fue el coctel perfecto para que el joven comenzase a toser con fuerza, encorvándose. Ryan le dio un par de golpecitos en la espalda, esperando a que se recuperase.

 

–Está asqueroso.

–Lo está.

–No entiendo por qué la gente fuma.

 

Ryan cogió el cigarrillo de nuevo y, recostándose contra el marco de entrada, se encogió de hombros, mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida.

 

–Supongo que porque el ser humano es el único animal que se autodestruye y le da igual hacerlo.

–Eso es horrible.

–Hay cosas peores.

–¿Cómo qué? ­–Preguntó Brendon, imitando su gesto en el lado contrario de la caravana.

–Como yo dejando que fumes y no enseñándote siquiera cómo hacerlo.

 

Brendon asintió como si aquello tuviese toda la lógica del mundo y, tras acomodarse y recuperar el ritmo natural de sus latidos, volvió a mirarlo, curioso.

 

–¿Tú tienes hermanos?

–Sí, pero no los conozco.

–¿Cómo?

–Mis padres están divorciados –Continuó el chico, sin darle mayor importancia. –Y además, no tengo mucha relación con mi madre.

–Eso es horrible.

–No. –Dijo rotundamente, con voz ronca. –Pero este no era el plan. No quiero hablar de mi vida familiar, es muy aburrida y, además, aun tienes que responderme a una pregunta.

–¿Cuál?

–Dime, Brendon. ¿Qué lleva a un chaval de veinte años a querer tomar los hábitos y abandonar todo?

 

Brendon se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Nunca había tenido que justificar aquello y, aunque le habían advertido de que aquello podría suceder, no se había parado a darle más vueltas de las necesarias. Para él, aquello estaba relacionado con los sentimientos y las emociones, con la llamada que había recibido del altísimo y como este lo había empujado para que formase parte de aquella comunidad.

Aquello era sencillo de explicar a sus padres, las monjas o sus perros; pero no para un desconocido que, además, no tenía interés alguno en escuchar la palabra del Señor.

 

–Es como un abrazo. Yo siempre he rezado, probablemente lo hiciese mucho antes de saber siquiera hablar. –Comenzó, orgulloso. –¿No tienes presentimientos a veces?

–Sí.

–Pues es algo así. Una de esas noches estaba arrodillado frente a mi cama, contándole a Dios todo lo que había hecho aquel día, mis miedos, mis dudas... Entonces él con su abrazo me hizo saber que todo estaría bien. No sé cómo, pero a partir de ese momento lo tuve totalmente claro.

–¿El ser cura?

–Sí, más o menos. El querer dedicarme a ayudar a los demás, a predicar su palabra y, con bondad, intentar mejorar el mundo.

 

Ryan tiró el cigarrillo ya consumido, mirándolo con un gesto lleno de confusión y desconocimiento.

 

–¿No te habías tomado nada?

–¿Cuándo?

–Cuando lo de que Dios te abrazó o no se qué. ¿Era ácido? ¿Setas?

–No... No me drogo, Ryan.

–Tienes razón, no sé ni por qué te lo he preguntado. –Avergonzado, el músico bajó la mirada y se mantuvo en silencio un rato, pensativo. –¿Y qué hay de las chicas?

–No entiendo.

–¿No has tenido nunca una novia? ¿Amante? Algo así. En plan, los curas no pueden, ya sabes...

–Oh... –Brendon abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a jugar con sus manos, como si aquella cuestión lo hubiese pillado de improvisto. –A ver, sí tuve novia durante bastante tiempo.

–¿Cuánto?

–Tres años, desde los dieciséis hasta los diecinueve.

–¿Y qué pasó?

–Ella se marchó a Los Angeles para ser artista, quería entrar en una academia de pintura.

–Y tú decidiste hacerte cura.

–Algo así.

–Vaya... –Ryan suspiró y, con amabilidad, le puso una mano en el hombro. –Lo siento.

–No lo sientas, soy feliz así. Cristo me ofrece lo que necesito y yo no le pido más, ahora mi relación es con él. Una relación paterno filial, no me malinterpretes.

–No lo hago, cada cual que haga lo que quiera mientras no me haga daño, ¿entiendes? Yo no me meto en los asuntos de nadie. Si quieres acostarte con Cristo, puedes hacerlo

–¡Ryan!

–¿Qué?

–No blasfemes, madre mía.

 

Brendon se puso nervioso. De hecho, sus mejillas se tornaron tan coloradas que Ryan no sintió otra cosa más que cierta ternura ante su inocencia. Sin querer entras en más detalle, dirigió su mirada al horizonte, donde el sol casi se había guardado por completo.

 

–Mañana comienzan los conciertos, espero que me enseñes a bailar al más puro estilo eclesiástico.

–Si lo que quieres es salir de aquí con novia, debo advertirte de que soy un pésimo bailarín.

–Eso habrá que verlo, Urie.

 

Ambos chicos se echaron a reír, bañados por los últimos rayos de luz cálida. Brendon balanceó sus piernas en el aire, contemplando aquel paisaje idílico con total admiración.

 

–Oye Ryan.

–Dime.

–¿Puedes enseñarme a fumar?

–¿No decías que era asqueroso?

–Lo es. –Dijo el joven de cabello oscuro entre risas. –Pero supongo que yo también quiero sentirme humano.


	3. Capítulo 2

_“Hoy he estado pensando en muchas cosas, tantas que creo haber perdido la cuenta. En Bethel los días parecen más largos y las noches infinitas, casi tanto como las llamas de las hogueras que se encendieron a unos veinte pasos de donde estábamos._

_No recuerdo bien la hora ni la zona, pero creo haber memorizado todos y cada uno de los colores de los tapices que hay dentro de esa caravana, desde el verde más intenso a un rojo tan oscuro que parecía ser sangre. No entendía muy bien el motivo por el que alguien decidía adornar su auto con aquello, pero Ryan me explicó que a veces le gustaba tumbarse sobre el colchón para ver como la luz del amanecer, y el atardecer, jugaba con aquellas sucesiones de color. Al principio pensé que sería algo ligado a las sustancias, al menos hasta que lo imité en aquella extraña tradición. Estuvimos charlando sobre nuestras vidas. Le hablé de mamá y papá, de mis hermanos y mis perros… Hasta de Christine. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no pensaba en ella, lo suficiente para casi haber olvidado el color de su cabello._

_Cuando anocheció, Ryan estuvo tocando canciones de los primeros álbumes de los Beatles, alguna canción de Gene Clark y otras tantas de su propia cosecha. Me gusta escucharlo porque su voz sigue teniendo un timbre infantil aun después de fumar más de diez cigarrillos al día. No sé cómo lo consigue, pero supongo que es parte de la inocencia intacta de la que algunos pueden gozar. Claramente, yo no me incluyo en ese grupo._

_Es curioso como nuestros caminos han tomado vías tan distintas y, aun así, hemos acabado hablando hasta que el día ha asomado de nuevo. No comparto algunas ideas de mis compañeros, quienes se permiten juzgar antes con los ojos que con el corazón. Quizás el dar oportunidades a mis contrarios me hace peor cristiano, algo que intentaré enmendar en mis oraciones cuando nos marchemos. Por el momento he olvidado realizar algunas de ellas, cambiándolas por una cena alrededor del fuego y la grata compañía de varios desconocidos._

_No seria de extrañar si, en mi vuelta a casa, he perdido algo más que un zapato en estos prados. Aun así, intento mantener la mente lo más fría posible y los pies sobre el suelo, no quiero echar a perder nada de lo ganado estos últimos meses._

_Por el momento he de cambiarme de ropa y pasar por la caravana antes de que Bert Sommer suba al escenario y Ryan decida asesinarme. Él insiste mucho en que no somos amigos, así que supongo que podría ser cualquier cosa, quizás hasta un asesino en serie que ha venido a perturbar la paz de este lugar. Sor Martha dice que peco de imaginación, y lo cierto es que tiene toda la razón, a veces soy demasiado soñador._

_Una cosa tengo clara, Ryan no es mala persona. Lo sé porque reconozco la maldad en los ojos ajenos cuando los miro y, de haber detectado un poquito, habría salido corriendo de ese auto. Puede que se trate de una oveja descarriada, pero ya me ha pedido por activa y pasiva que no intente cambiar eso. Supongo que eso tiene su encanto._

_Quizás es una corazonada, pero algo me dice que estos días van a ser el comienzo de algo nuevo para todos; algo bueno. Espero no equivocarme.”_

**_***_ **

 

–Es uno de los mejores.

–¿Quién?

–Pues quién va a ser, tonto; Bert Sommer.

–Oh… ­–Brendon alzó la vista hacia el escenario, asintiendo deliberadamente. –Me gusta su pelo.

 _–Now I see that where love is there in your life, you will find that everything's right…_ Me encanta esta canción.

 

Ryan llevaba una bandana marrón atada a la frente, dejando que su cabello se balancease sobre la misma cuando movía la cabeza. Se había quemado un poco las mejillas debido a las horas echadas en carretera y, sobre la rojez, comenzaban a asomar pequeñas pecas anaranjadas; las justas para aniñar aun más su expresión. Brendon a su lado, aunque era un año más joven, se sentía extrañamente mayor en aspecto. Al no haber podido afeitarse, el vello oscuro comenzaba a asomar por su rostro casi con timidez, sumándole un par de años. Debía ser curiosa la estampa: los dos sentados sobre el césped, el joven músico con un chaleco de cuero marrón con flecos, una camisa floreada y la mirada perdida en el escenario. El otro con una camisa blanca, el pelo perfectamente peinado y los ojos clavados en el aspecto rebelde de su compañero.

 

–¿Cómo se llama?

– _Things are going my way._ Si vinieses para Chicago conmigo te enseñaría como suena bajo una aguja. Claro que no es mejor que esto, escucharlo en directo es… mágico.

–Conoces un montón de música. –Dijo el chico de cabello oscuro, sonriendo.

–Deja de halagarme, Urie. No somos amigos.

–No te halago, solo soy objetivo. –Brendon se rio, echándose hacia atrás hasta quedar tumbado en el césped. –¿Son más grandes tus piernas o tu ego? Me gustaría abrir una disputa.

–Lo primero seguro, porque hace un rato que has ocupado mi espacio. –Se quejó una chica que se encontraba por delante de ellos. –No es que me moleste la compañía, pero preferiría que no usases mi espalda como suelo en el que marcar el ritmo.

–Lo siento mucho. –Se disculpó el músico, cambiando de postura. –No me había dado cuenta.

–¿Te ha hipnotizado el bueno de Bert? No puedo culparte, a mi también.

 

La muchacha en cuestión sonrió, con los dientes tan ordenados que parecía una de aquellas actrices de las películas pasadas. Su piel era muy clara y su cabello, a la altura de los hombros, ondulado y rubio. Brendon le devolvió el gesto con amabilidad, pero su compañero parecía haber comenzado a experimentar algún tipo de efecto adverso a la compañía femenina. Por primera vez en aquellas treinta y seis horas, Ryan no parecía saber muy bien qué decir.

 

–Por cierto, me llamo Elisabeth, pero me llaman Z.

–Yo soy Brendon, y me llaman Brendon. –Respondió este, moviendo la mano en el aire con naturalidad. –Y el mudo es mi amigo Ryan o, como a mi me gusta llamarlo…

–Solamente Ryan. –Carraspeó el músico, volviendo a mirar al escenario. –Y no somos amigos.

–Entrañable, ¿verdad?

 

Elisabeth se carcajeó de forma suave, girando el cuerpo ligeramente hacia ellos. Aunque apenas llevaba un poco de sombra en los párpados, y rostro parecía sacado de una revista de moda de mediados de década. Además, la largura de su cabello indicaba que le estaba creciendo, asemejándose a una versión de Twiggy mucho más salvaje. Ryan le ofreció un cigarrillo, y ella lo negó. En respuesta, le ofreció lo que parecía un canuto de marihuana que el joven aceptó sin dudarlo. Brendon los miró, el músico dio una larga calada que le hizo exhalar una nube de humo denso y, acto seguido, se lo pasó.

El joven cristiano examinó con curiosidad aquel objeto que ahora se sujetaba entre sus dedos, algo asqueado por el fuerte olor que desprendía.

 

–¿Es droga? –Preguntó casi con inocencia.

–Pregunta al gobierno, que es el que está metiendo todo lo que se mueve por este festival.

–No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué haría eso el presidente?

–Porque nos quieren evadir. –Z le quitó el canuto en consecuencia a su lentitud, dando una calada. –Estamos en guerra, Brendon. Vosotros deberíais estar en Vietnam, me preguntó qué habéis hecho para salvaros el culo.

–No lo quieres saber… –Ryan le dedicó una sonrisa a la chica que incomodó un poco a su amigo, quien comenzaba a sentirse ligeramente desplazado.

–¿Pies planos, sordera, miopía?

–Falta de habilidad más bien.

–¿Y tu amigo?

–Oh, mi querido Brendon… –Ryan le puso una mano en el hombro, apretando ligeramente. –Es un hombre de fe que nos salvará a todos y hará del mundo un lugar mejor. ¿No es cierto?

–Esto… Está exagerando. Solo intento ser buena persona.

–E intentar no librar ninguna batalla.

–Verás Elisabeth… No creo en la violencia como método de defensa. No entiendo la guerra ni quiero hacerlo, no es algo que me agrade.

–¿A quien le agrada más que a los de arriba? Y no me refiero a tu Dios, sino al gobierno, a los que abusan de su poder. ¿No os parece ridículo que condenen a los jóvenes bajo una falsa ilusión llamada “patriotismo”? Es asqueroso.

–Vaya… –Ryan exhaló una pequeña risa, echándose hacia atrás sobre la hierva, apoyándose en sus antebrazos. –Veo que eres una rebelde.

–Parece que tenemos más cosas en común de las que creía.

 

Ambos jóvenes se rieron y, animado por una molesta sensación que no identificaba, Brendon acabó cogiendo el canuto de nuevo. Ryan lo había enseñado a fumar y, aunque no era un experto en la materia, dio una calada bastante larga. En el momento exacto que el humo llegó a sus pulmones, se arrepintió de ello. El joven comenzó a toser muy fuerte, tanto que Ryan tuvo que moverse del lugar y palmearlo en la espalda, preocupado. Hubo un momento que creyó que iba a ahogarse, perder el conocimiento o volatilizarse. Para su suerte, ninguna de las tres cosas pasó. Su rostro pasó de un color sano al blanco más terrorífico que ninguno de los tres había presenciado.

 

–Joder, ¿está bien?

–No lo sé, nunca ha fumado nada… Ayer probó el tabaco por primera vez, creo que esto ha sido demasiado.

–Estoy mareado…

–Tranquilo, túmbate en la hierva, se pasará. –Ryan lo ayudó a echarse, haciendo que doblase las rodillas. –Has ido a por todas para ser la primera vez.

–No sabía que los siervos de Dios podían pecar de esta forma. –Dijo Z entre risitas, sentándose más cerca de ellos. Concretamente en frente de Ryan, encontrando resguardo entre sus piernas. –¿Quieres un poco de agua? Te vendrá bien.

–Solo… Solo dejad de mirarme así.

–¿Así cómo?

–Con pena y ternura, no soy un niño.

–Claro que no, amigo. –Ryan le dio un golpecito en el pecho, echándose a su lado. –Para cuando esto acabe serás todo un hombre.

–Me has llamado amigo.

–¿Y qué ocurre?

–Me alegra saber que has cambiado de opinión, haber estado al borde de la muerte ha servido de algo.

 

El concierto de Bert terminó, dejando paso a Tim Hardin. Brendon estuvo tumbado durante un rato más largo del que esperaba, y es que una vez se hubo recuperado de aquella sensación, se animó a dar un par de caladas más a aquella sustancia. Todo se le antojaba divertido y pacífico, incluida la pelea que había habido entre un par de muchachos un par de filas por detrás. A su lado, Z y Ryan parecían haber hecho tan buenas migas que la muchacha había decidido ignorar a sus amigas y quedarse allí junto a él.

Era curioso como su compañero, bastante más callado y serio que él, conseguía atrapar a la gente con aquella facilidad. Supuso que sería porque lo buscaba, y es que Brendon había descubierto en menos de dos días cuanto le gustaba estar rodeado de mujeres, sobre todo si estas eran guapas. Z no era una excepción y, cada vez que se reía, el joven músico parecía suavizar un poco su expresión, como si esta se quebrase. Cuando Brendon pensó en Christine, no halló ningún recuerdo en el que la joven lo mirase como lo estaban haciendo ellos en aquel momento.

 

Tim Hardin acabó cerca de las diez de la noche, poniendo el telón final con Misty Roses que fue acompañado por un cielo oscurecido. Una pequeña ventisca azotó el prado a modo de aviso. Ryan, que se había criado en el campo, abrió sus ojos cuanto pudo, tan rojos como hinchados.

 

–Va a llover.

–¿Eres el hombre del tiempo? –Preguntó Z, rompiendo en una carcajada al instante. Brendon la imitó y ambos se miraron con complicidad. –¿Lo has oído? Deberían pagarle el doble, por ejercer de meteorólogo.

–Lo digo en serio. –Respondió el muchacho, pasándose una mano por la cara. –Los cables están por el suelo… Es peligroso.

–Si que sabes cosas… –Dijo Brendon como pudo antes de dejarse caer hacia atrás, con la camisa empapada de sudor.

–He tocado al aire libre y… Las cosas se ponen muy feas si hay lluvia de por medio.

 

El muchacho no había terminado aquella frase cuando pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer desde el cielo. Hubo algunas personas que se levantaron en busca de resguardo, otras se cubrieron con sábanas y los más valientes, como ellos tres, prefirieron quedar a la merced de aquel fenómeno meteorológico.

Ravi Shankar subió al escenario y comenzó a tocar, sin dar mayor importancia a la lluvia. Hubo un momento que Z se levantó y fue a buscar algo de alcohol casero que había dejado junto a sus amigas. Ryan comenzó a liar otro canuto y, cuando hubo terminado, se echó al lado de Brendon y comenzó a peinarlo.

 

–Estás colocado y solo has dado un par de caladas.

–No estoy colocado, eso iría en contra de mis principios. –Respondió el chico, alzando un dedo al aire entre risas. –Bueno, un poco.

–Deberías ponerte un chaleco y una bandana, con esas pintas de niño bueno es casi ridículo verte así.

­–¿Sabes qué es ridículo? Tú.

–Dímelo a la cara. –Dijo Ryan, conteniendo varias carcajadas. Con total descaro, colocó una mano a cada lado de su rostro, echándose sobre él con la parte superior del cuerpo. –Atrévete.

 

Brendon guardó silencio durante varios segundos, mirándolo con cierta cobardía y admiración.

 

–Hortera. –Dijo casi en un susurro.

 

Tras ello, comenzó a reírse, pero Ryan no se quitó, sino que bajó su frente y la apoyó contra la sien del otro joven, presionando con cierta fuerza, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño.

 

–Voy a pegarte una paliza, Urie.

–Atrévete, Ross.

 

Jugando, el músico le tiró del cuello de la camisa y, aunque hubo un par de segundos tensos en los que Brendon creyó que realmente iba a pegarlo, Ryan se dejó caer sobre él y volvió a romper a carcajadas, con el rostro hundido en la zona de la clavícula.

 

–¿Vais a mataros? –Preguntó Z, que estaba de pie, sosteniendo una botella cristalina entre sus dedos. –¿Os he cortado el rollo?

–Nada de sangre en estos prados. –Ryan se separó y, sin pedir permiso, le arrebató aquel vidrio. –Estaba diciéndole un par de cosas a mi amigo, como advertencia.

–¿Ah sí? Que tipo más duro, madre mía, que fuerte y salvaje. –La chica se sentó a su lado, con el ceño fruncido. –Dame la botella, cerdo sin modales.

 

Brendon volvió a sentarse, aun con una sonrisa en la cara. Verlos discutiendo le dio ganas de reír, pero en vez de eso simplemente se cubrió el cuello en un intento desesperado por preservar algo del calor que lo había acariciado segundos antes.

 

La lluvia continuó durante casi cuarenta minutos, convirtiendo el lugar en un barrizal. Aun así, eso no impidió a los muchachos ir en búsqueda de algo de comida para bajar el vodka casero con el que la recién llegada había planeado envenenarlos. Brendon tenía el cabello empapado y la ropa sucia, pero aquello le había dejado de importar hacía un rato, pues supuso que así parecía más uno de los tantos jóvenes que habían ido a disfrutar de la música y no un siervo del señor, como lo llamaba Ryan.

 

–Os lo digo en serio, tenemos que probarlo.

–Z, eso ni siquiera es legal.

–Y el sexo anal en el sur tampoco, pero se sigue haciendo. Además, un poco de ácido no le ha hecho daño a nadie.

–Eso no es cierto.

–Brendon.

–¿Qué?

–No le des tantas vueltas. –La chica acarició su rostro con cierta ternura, sonriendo. –Vas a ser cura dentro de poco, aprovecha lo que te queda de libertad.

–Eso, come. No es bueno fumar con el estómago vacío. –Ryan desvió la conversación, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. –Mucho menos beber, no queremos que acabes vomitando tan pronto.

 

A Ravi le siguió Melanie Safka, y después fue el turno de Arlo Guthrie. Consiguieron sentarse sobre una manta que alguien había abandonado a la merced del tiempo y, con el estómago lleno, los tres muchachos fueron a por la botella. Brendon dio unos cinco tragos, a cada cual más largo que el anterior, pero tuvo que frenar cuando comenzó a marearse. Ryan y, por otra parte, acabaron con los restos de esta, así como con el canuto que el chico había liado previamente.

Quizás era por la música o porque su visión se había visto emborronada con aquella sustancia líquida, pero el joven de cabello oscuro tuvo que buscar un apoyo cercano o, lo que era lo mismo, el hombro de Ryan. El músico no se apartó, sino que canturreó en su dirección, apoyando a ratos su mejilla sobre la cabeza ajena, emocionado. Elisabeth se había descalzado y ahora bailaba frente a ellos, solo iluminada por las hogueras y los focos del escenario. Su vestido blanco estaba manchado en la parte baja, mientras que la zona del torso seguía mojada, lo que hacía que se transparentase. Los dos muchachos se fijaron en la forma en la que su ombligo se dibujaba en aquel abdomen pálido, siguiendo una fina línea que conectaba con su busto.

 

–Eh, cura, no le mires las tetas.

–¡No le estoy mirando las tetas!

–Mentiroso. –Ryan frunció el ceño, acusándolo en voz baja. –Si reniegas de pecar, reniegas. Ya has fallado con todo lo que te has metido hoy.

–Que no… ¡No la estoy mirando! Además, lo de hoy no ha sido para tanto.

–Estás borracho.

–¿Acaso Jesús no convirtió el agua en vino? Pues yo, Brendon Urie, he cambiado el agua por la bebida del padre y… ¡Y la pipa de la paz!

–Y la hostia sagrada por las tetas de una conocida. –El músico le dio una colleja suave en la coronilla. –¿Qué van a pensar las monjas de este acto de lujuria?

–¡Déjame en paz, pesado!

–Hortera, pesado... ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente?

–Algo se me ocurrirá antes de que esto acabe.

–No lo dudo, pero Urie, una cosa.

–Dime.

 

Ryan se acercó a su oído, cubriéndose la boca con la mano para que fuese aun más secreto. Brendon sintió un escalofrío.

 

–Lo que pasa en Woodstock, se queda en Woodstock. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

–¿Para eso tanto secretismo?

–Era una excusa para ver si volvías a ponerte nervioso.

–¡Chicos! –Z giró sobre si misma, como una bailarina de un joyero. –Joan Báez va a cantar. ¡Levantaos y bailad conmigo!

 

Fue complicado levantarse de nuevo, sobre todo cuando sus piernas no respondían como a él le habría gustado. Supuso que aquello era lo que hacían el alcohol y la música, aunque el principal enemigo era el barro que le impedía mantenerse erguido con total seguridad. Hubo un momento en el que se sintió entre los brazos de la muchacha, quien se había colgado de su cuello. Fue Ryan quien los separó, poniéndose entre ambos como alma mediadora, con sus largos brazos sobre sus hombros. Estaba extasiado y, con aquella energía que nunca había sentido, observó a sus compañeros entonar todas y cada una de las canciones de la cantautora. Z cantaba bien, probablemente mejor que ellos dos, aunque tampoco podía ser crítico en un momento así, pues todo le parecía hermoso.

Perdió el equilibrio en más de una ocasión y, en la última caída que recordó antes de caer rendido, el concierto había acabado y los dos chicos lo estaban llevando hasta la caravana. Las monjas no podían verlo así, con toda la ropa manchada y una gran borrachera. Al día siguiente le dolería la cabeza, pero no le importaba, había merecido la pena.

Cuando Ryan lo dejó sobre el colchón de su auto, Brendon lo sintió como si estuviese sobre una nube. Lo siguiente fue que cerró los ojos aun con las risas de sus compañeros como banda sonora.

 

*******

 

El amanecer en los prados de Bethel era precioso, o al menos así era como lo recordaba. Cuando Brendon despertó, no tan afectado por la luz como por los ruidos, deseó estar muerto. Tenía la boca seca, le dolía la cabeza y, aunque no tenía el estómago revuelto, una extraña sensación de malestar se había apoderado de él.

Incapaz de abrir los ojos, decidió intentar conciliar el sueño de nuevo, algo que no resultó como habría esperado. No sabía donde estaba, pero daba por seguro que no se trataba de la base que habían montado las monjas, pues sor Martha no estaba canturreando a su lado. En su lugar había unos sonidos que no lograba identificar pero que le resultaban molestos.

 

–Déjame a mi…

–Te darás con el techo.

–Ya lo veremos…

 

Tardó unos segundos en reconocer las voces de Z y Ryan a su lado, susurrando en el silencio del auto. Las respiraciones agitadas de ambos fueron el incentivo para que se atreviese a separar los párpados lo justo para ver sus figuras borrosas.

La muchacha, completamente desnuda, estaba sentada sobre su amigo. Este, con la misma cantidad de prendas, estaba tumbado a su lado, con una mano en la cadera de la chica y la otra en su pecho. Le llevó un pequeño rato conseguir atar cabos y percatarse de que estaban acostándose en el mismo espacio que estaba él, a su lado. La pierna derecha de Elisabeth rozaba de forma directa con su propio muslo, aunque intentó no moverse y fingir que seguía dormido. Si se levantaba en aquel instante la consecuencia podía ser aun más incómoda.

No quería ser participe de aquello y, aunque intentó evadirse de aquella situación, no podía evitar sentirse como un voyeur cada vez que el gemido de alguno de los dos sonaba tan cercano a sus propios oídos.

 

Hubo de estar completamente quieto por más tiempo del que habría esperado, fingiendo seguir dormido. Sin querer, abrió los ojos otras dos veces antes de esforzarse por disimular. La primera, se encontró de nuevo con la muchacha, quien tenía enterrada la cabeza el cuello del muchacho. La segunda, los dedos de ella tirando hacia atrás del cabello de Ryan, dejando a la vista la totalidad de su rostro, ahora colorado.

 

Nunca se imaginó acabar en una situación de aquellas características, mucho menos cuando se había embarcado en aquel viaje de la mano de la Iglesia. Aun así, aquella tortura no se demoró demasiado en el tiempo, pues hubo un momento donde el vaivén del auto frenó y, con él, los sonidos.

No llegó a identificar la conversación, pero supo que Ryan se puso unos pantalones y salió de allí al escuchar únicamente la respiración de la joven. Con cuidado, se giró para poder darle la espalda y ocultar su expresión de incomodidad, aunque fue en vano.

 

–¿Cuánto llevas despierto?

 

Brendon no contestó, por lo que Elisabeth se le echó encima, únicamente vestida con una camisa de Ryan.

 

–Te he visto abrir los ojos. Dime, ¿qué viste?

–Nada, déjame. Me duele la cabeza. –Se quejó él, cubriéndose el rostro con una manta.

–¿Te pone ver a otra gente follando? Seguro que sí. Porque vosotros no podéis probar bocado una vez firmáis ¿no? –Z acercó los labios a su oído, sobre la tela. –¿Estás cachondo?

–¿Siempre das los buenos días así o qué?

–No, por lo general saludo a mis perros, otras veces hago lo mismo que hoy. Depende de si estoy sola o acompañada.

–Solo es como quiero estar yo ahora, Z.

–¿Seguro? –La chica le pasó un brazo por encima, acercándose a él. –Le dije a Ryan que podías unirte, pero estabas tan dormido que me dio pena. Además, a él no le hacía mucha gracia. No te lo tomes como una ofensa, los hombres creen perder masculinidad si cruzan la frontera de lo correcto.

–Gracias por ser tan considerada.

 

Elisabeth tiró de él hasta hacerlo girar, destapando su rostro. Sin pedir permiso se guardó debajo de la manta también, posando una mano en su torso.

 

–¿Me has visto desnuda?

–Sí.

–¿Y qué te parece?

–No eres la primera a la que veo sin ropa.

–O sea, que antes de esto si que probaste de la manzana prohibida.

 

Brendon intentó huir de aquella situación, pero ella se lo impidió.

 

–¿Quieres que te bese?

–¿Qué?

–Me apetece besarte, ¿puedo hacerlo?

–Pues… –El joven dudó un par de segundos, nervioso. –No se me está permitido.

–No pregunto si te lo permiten, sino que si puedo besarte.

–Esto… Está bien.

 

Entonces ella lo miró con aquellos ojos tan grandes y redondos. Brendon tragó saliva, confuso con aquella situación y, antes de que siquiera se diese cuenta, se estaban besando. Su reacción no fue inmediata, sino que se mantuvo completamente paralizado hasta que la muchacha lo agarró del cabello, atreviéndose así a posar una mano en su cintura.

Z sonrió y, con aquella dulzura que desprendía con cada gesto, se apartó un poquito.

 

–No te ha gustado.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–No lo sé, es un presentimiento. –Respondió la joven antes de llevar una mano a su cabello, apartándole los mechones oscuros de la frente. –¿Estabas cachondo antes de vernos?

–¿Disculpa?

–No soy tonta y tengo tacto. Lo siento, a veces hablo demasiado. –Tras decir aquello, se separó lo justo para quedar sentada contra la pared contraria de la caravana. Brendon no se movió. –¿Ha sido él?

–No entiendo.

–Si te he besado y no has reaccionado aun en ese estado, la otra opción que me queda es que te ponga Ryan. O bueno, que tengas las advertencias de la Iglesia grabadas a fuego en la cabeza, cosa que respetaría. No quiero forzarte a nada, aunque me pareces muy mono.

–No sé a donde quieres llegar, pero no me gusta el camino que has tomado.

–Lo siento, no es mi intención… ¿Quieres agua? Voy a ir a por una botella, tú quédate aquí. –Antes de marcharse, la muchacha le dio un beso corto en la mejilla, sonriente. –Buenos días, Brendon.

 


End file.
